Missed Opportunities
by R Lynn
Summary: Severus has something he has been wanting to tell Lily for a long time and he finally might get the chance. ONE SHOT. Set before Snape's Worst Memory. trying this out before I write a more in depth Lily/Severus story. what do you think?


"Lily, I wanted to let you know that for a while now I've liked you. And not just as a friend no for more than a friend. I think, Lily that I am in love with you. You're perfect in every way and the most special witch at Hogwarts. Would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Severus recited the speech for about the 50th time in the mirror.

He had practiced in absolute private in the Room of Requirement all week. Today was the day Severus Snape confessed his love to Lily Evans, the brilliant ginger witch from Gryffindor. He smirked at himself in the mirror very confident that he would finally be able to tell her. She meant so much to him, and was the only thing he really looked forward to each year at Hogwarts. Sure classes were fine, and he loved potions and defense against the dark arts and excelled in both subjects but Lily was the one thing that kept him sane.

Severus wondered what Mulciber and Avery would think about his relationship with Lily, and for a moment he started to second guess himself. Running his fingers through his black and oily hair, Severus cleared the thought from his mind and tried to convince himself that it didn't matter. He was a Slytherin and she was Gryffindor, who cared about rivalries? Lily Evans was the only person Severus wanted to be with. His brow line set in determination and he set out from the Room of Requirement toward the Library and free period before his O.W.L. for Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he was positive he would ace.

Approaching the library, Severus felt the palms of his hands start to grow sweaty. He was used to seeing Lily and while he would get occasionally nervous around her this was most nervous Severus had ever felt. She sat the seventh table from the door, her ginger head buried in a book per usual. He grinned to himself. She was so cute when she was studying. He shook his head and strolled over to her.

Before he reached the table though Severus was intercepted by Evan Rosier. An annoying Slytherin a year above him who also hung around with Avery and Mulciber. Severus didn't like to be around him simply because he didn't know the meaning of personal space. Not only was a cynic with a cruel sense of humor and a strong dislike for muggle-borns but he thought he was every Slytherin's best friend.

"Snape," Evan greeted him with a friendly sneer, he some how managed to make a sneer friendly…ish. Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Evan flung his arm around Severus' shoulder. "I was just talking about you with Avery earlier. We're going to go and show a little hospitality to a few first year Hufflepuffs by the green houses later." He poked Severus in the chest. "And by hospitality, well I think you know what I mean." Evan gave a great obvious wink.

"Yeah," Severus grumbled. "I know what you mean." He looked over to Lily who hadn't glanced up yet. He could kill Rosier for spotting him.

Evan was oblivious to the strong distain Severus had for him. Severus couldn't make it any clearer short of cursing the prat in the face. Even then, Evan would still think it as a joke and pass it off.

"So are you in Snape? Don't be a sissy." Evan teased taking his wand out tapping him on the head. Severus' eyed hardened and his rubbed his head.

"I'm not a sissy." Snape hissed back. He glanced over, Lily was now looking their way. Her face showing a less than amused expression. Great. Severus sighed and wormed his way out of Evan's grasp. "Fine, fine. I'll be there, I'm a bit busy right now Rosier, so if you don't mind I'll be going."

Evan snorted and snuck a peak of Lily from the corner of his eye. Severus ignored the judgmental glare and continued on. He heard Evan scoff and mutter mudblood under his breath and stalk off out of the library. Severus' blood boiled at the idea of that term being used to describe Lily. He very nearly turned on the spot and jinxed Evan but Lily's green eyes were staring right through him. He blinked and gave her a sheepish look.

Arching a brow Lily closed one of her books not bothering to look at him when he sat down across the table from her. "I see you were hanging out with Evan Rosier."

"I wasn't, he just happened to catch me."

"Mmhmm." Lily said. She stared at Severus for a moment before her eyes softened. "Sev, you know how I feel about that whole gang. They aren't the best influence." She tucked her hair behind her ear.

Severus pursed his lips, "And James and those other prats are?"

"That isn't fair Severus." Lily chided him, "James is a huge…toerag but he can't help it. It's all that hot air in his head. Full of nothing but Quidditch plays, and the best way to try and flirt with me." She couldn't help but smirk at this. Severus broke into a tiny smile to accompany the insult. Though Severus quickly scowled at the last bit.

He didn't like James Potter in the very least. For one reason or another he had a vendetta out for Severus. James thought he was the hottest wizard to grace Hogwarts with his presence. He strutted about the castle as if he were the head master. Severus looked down at the table bothered by the thought that James liked Lily. It made Severus doubt even further if Lily would respond positively to his declaration of love.

"What's wrong Sev?" Lily asked. She was very perceptive, always was. Severus was never able to get anything past her. He lifted his head and took a deep breath.

"Lily, you don't like him do you?"

"Who, James Potter?" Lily asked, her tone suggesting that the idea was ridiculous. And while her voice hide it well; Snape could see her cheeks flush a slight shade of pink. Under the table Snape clenched his fists. "Like I said Severus, he has nothing inside that head of his. He's a complete jerk and I would rather date the Giant Squid in the lake or kiss an Acromantula before James Potter lays one finger on me. Besides, he treats you awfully and I can't forgive that."

This made Severus feel a little better. He grinned at her, his hands slowly relaxing. Severus put his hands back on the table and scratched at the wood nervously. Lily reached out and placed her hand on his. Severus did his best not to flush. Now was the moment, the perfect time to say the words he had practiced over and over again.

"Lily, I er..I wanted to tell you something." Severus began softly.

Lily tilted her head to the side and watched him with innocent curiosity. Those eyes of her pierced right through him and made it extremely difficult to get anything out. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I was wondering, I mean I wanted to say that. Lily I lo-"

"Hey Evans, don't look now I think you have some kind of ghoul on you. Oh, I'm sorry that's just Sniviellus." James Potter leaned onto the edge of the table, an unhealthy dose of pride gleaming in his eye.

Lily took her hands back from Severus and glowered at James. "Get out of here James, no one wants you around."

He snorted and eyed Severus momentarily, "Relax Evans, I was just concerned for your well being. Is that such a crime?"

"She said to leave." Severus spoke up.

"No one asked your opinion Snivelly." James retorted shooting him a disgusted glare.

Lily stood up nearly knocking her chair over in the process. Her finger was pointed directly at James, she jabbed it into his chest. James chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.

"Back off Potter." She barked, "Don't you have that poor Peter Pettigrew to boss around? Go pick on him and leave Severus and myself alone!"

She marched around the other side of the table just as Severus was getting to his feet. She hardly gave him the chance to follow, Lily grabbed his robes and pulled. Severus stumbled a little to which James sniggered. He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Have it your way then Evans." James called after.

"Why did you do that?" Severus asked once he and Lily were out in the corridors and away from James. Lily looked taken a back. She blinked and let go of her friend.

"I was standing up for you." She said.

"I don't always need you to stand up for me." Severus grumbled embarrassed by the entire thing. He was extremely grateful that Lily cared enough fro him to want to protect him, in fact he loved that about her. However, she did it so often and Severus was quiet about everything that it was starting to reflect poorly upon him. He frowned and adverted his eyes from Lily.

She turned her nose into the air, "Excuse me for trying to defend my best friend Sev. If you don't want me—"

"No!" Severus said quickly turning to her, "I'm sorry. It's just, I need to stand up to Potter myself. Otherwise he is going to continue to bother me."

"James is a great big prat Sev, he will always pick on those who aren't in his little group of friends because that is how he remains feelings the king of everything. But, I know what you mean. Next time I promise I'll stand back, unless they are doing something awful. James isn't so bad when he isn't with Sirius and Remus." Lily muttered.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. He was infuriated with James for interrupting the two of them. Severus had been so close to expressing his feelings to Lily. She tossed her back over her shoulder and smiled warmly at Severus.

"Now, before we were interrupted you were trying to tell me something?" Her eyes lit up with excitement. Severus loved those eyes.

"Oh right." He glanced around; the corridor was bustling with other students. Severus didn't want to do it here in front of everyone. "I just wanted to wish you luck on your O.W.L.s today. I know you'll be brilliant."

Lily flung her arms around Severus and pulled him close in a hug. "Thank you Sev, I know you'll be brilliant as well!" Severus turned a bright shade of pink. He had hugged Lily dozens of times before but for some reason this hug meant so much more to him. He hugged her in return but by the time her wrapped his arms around her she pulled back. A great smile on her face.

"You're welcome." Severus muttered clearing his throat.

She chuckled but catching a glimpse of her golden snitch pocket watch her eyes ignited with alarm. "Oh no, come on Sev we'll be late for the exam if we don't hurry!"

The two of them both had plenty of time to get to the exam, but Lily liked to get their early so she could mentally prepare herself for the test. Severus naturally followed her. They jogged to the Great Hall stopping at the doors. Lily took a deep breath and exhaled to calm her nerves. She gave a thumbs up to Severus. "Meet you after the exam yeah?"

"Yeah of course, outside in the courtyard?"

Lily nodded, "Sounds great. I wanted to talk to you about this weekend. I umm, wanted to talk to you about something."

This caught Severus off guard, he blinked and stared dumbfounded at her. He had looked into those eyes so often that he was becoming good at reading them. And in that moment Severus could have sworn he saw anxiety in them. Then again they were about to take their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L so that might explain things. He beamed at her nodded. She waved and bounced off into the Great Hall. A few students were already inside sitting at their desks silently; no talking once you entered the Hall. Severus couldn't help but smile ear to ear as he walked into the Great Hall and toward his seat. How was he able to focus on this exam when Lily said she had wanted to speak to him about this weekend? Ideas buzzed around in his head speculation of what it could possibly be. After a few minutes Severus decided he had better focus on his exam.

Shortly before the exam started James and his other Gryffindor gang entered the Great Hall and smugly took their seats though not before James flashed a charming and yet sickening smile at Lily. Severus clenched his hands but ignored it. He had to focus. As soon as the exam began and Flitwick rose his wand Severus set off to writing at an alarmingly fast rate. The faster he finished the faster he would get to meet Lily. Severus decided that regardless of how the meeting turned out, he was going to tell Lily that he was absolutely in love with her…


End file.
